


anticipation

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: Mitch nods before he tilts his head. “Do you treat all your fuck buddies like this?”
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	anticipation

Mitch doesn’t think too hard about it. He really doesn’t. It’s just sex, he knows this. It’s was a random night that turned into something habitual that he doesn’t think about. 

Mitch feels it before he sees it, of course. He’s having a wonderful dream about Freddie’s warm mouth around his dick to wake him up before he’s even eaten breakfast until he realizes that it’s not a dream. 

It’s a pleasant surprise, Mitch usually wakes up before Freddie does, and usually runs out before Freddie wakes up to him walking into the walls in the dark. He’s grateful that Freddie never brings it up, doesn’t look at him too long because 

They didn’t even fuck last night, Mitch is pretty sure of that, the last moment Mitch actually has a memory of is Freddie giving him a massage because he’s  _ stressed _ . Mitch replied with an eye-roll: “We’re all stressed.”

But, if Freddie is going to make up for last night, not giving Mitch what he came over for, then who is Mitch to stop him on his journey? Mitch settles on his elbows to give himself some leverage and a better view. Freddie’s morning hair is even better when he literally just woke up compared to when he strolls into practice only a minute late with Auston. 

“Uh, good morning,” Mitch croaks finally. He’s already close, with the beautiful sight of Freddie’s lips are wrapped around him, his fist tight around the base of Mitch’s dick. His other hand is holding onto Mitch’s hip, so he doesn’t buck up into Freddie’s throat, probably. 

Mitch lets out a satisfied hum when Freddie pops off of his dick and immediately latches his mouth to the softness of Mitch’s inner thigh. “Good morning,” Freddie responds. His voice is still thick with sleep.

Freddie brings his attention back to Mitch’s dick, tongue lapping over just the tip of Mitch’s cock as he licks, hand still wrapped tightly around Mitch. He stares at Mitch’s face as he does this, intense and unwavering, and Mitch has to look away because he doesn’t want to come yet, want this to last. 

Then Freddie does swallow Mitch down, and Mitch wants so badly to fuck into the heat of Freddie’s mouth, and he doesn’t know what’s hotter, the thought of doing or the fact that Freddie knows he wants to and is holding him down. He wonders if they keep doing this, would Freddie do something about Mitch’s constant squirming in bed with more than just his hands.

“Can I--” Mitch cuts himself off. “I’m gonna come, Fred.”

Mitch doesn’t get a response, he doesn’t even care at this point. Mitch comes with a whimper just a moment later, down Freddie’s throat.

Mitch is barely coming down when Freddie hops out of his bed, tosses Mitch a towel and gets himself dressed. He’d offer to return the favour for Freddie, but he knows Freddie is never shy about getting what he wants, and maybe it’s also because he overslept, and Freddie wants him out of here as soon as possible.

When Freddie catches Mitch staring at him, like he’s reading Mitch’s thoughts, he shrugs and says “I already showered. You want some eggs?”

“Yes, I do,” Mitch sits up. “Scrambled.”

“Please,” Freddie says.

“Please,” Mitch repeats. “With a cherry on top.”

Mitch nods before he tilts his head. “Do you treat all your fuck buddies like this?”

Freddie shrugs again, but he has a wicked grin on his face. “No, Willy is too much of a brat to let him stay for breakfast.”

Mitch laughs automatically before he thinks about what Freddie just said. He blinks. “That was a joke, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twit :) @land0fpromise


End file.
